The Last Shine
by Phayne
Summary: Read to find out what happen to Fuji when he decided to get a birthday gift for Tezuka. A few mentions of some pairings but mainly is about Fuji and Tezuka. Takes place after Tezuka leaves for Germany. Reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not own POT, though I really wish I own Fuji.

Author Note: This is my 1st death fic... Hope you all enjoy it! Kinda feel like killing Fuji though I like him... Haha...  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to blustrilight for your help in the japanese translation and the title.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Seigaku's regulars have gathered today neither for the usual tennis practice or a trip to Kawamura's father sushi shop. All of them were solemn and dressed in black pressed suits. Even their star player, Echizen Ryoma was not wearing his Fila cap. The sky was dark and gloomy, just like their moods. They have came for the wake of one of them, Fuji Syusuke. Ryoma stared towards the newly dug grave. It was covered with damp soil and white flowers. The young boy's eyes became moist.

"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma said as he rubbed his eyes. He had learnt so much from the tensai. Even though he had never beaten Fuji in tennis before, Ryoma still wish that he can play Fuji again. Momoshiro tapped him on his left shoulder. "Yo, Echizen... Come on, it's time to leave,"

Ryoma gazed at his second year senpai, then pulled on his cap and said, "Ah." In the far distance, Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura were waiting for them as the two walked away from the grave. Raindrops fell softly and landed on the ground. It has began to drizzle, but it seems to Ryoma that the heavens were crying.

It was just two days before Tezuka's birthday. The buchou was still in Germany undergoing rehabilitation for his left elbow. The players were hard at practice to win the Kantou Championship for their buchou. And so Fuji told the regulars at the end of the tennis practice that he was going to give Tezuka the best birthday present of all. Kikumaru even joked that Fuji was planning to give himself to Tezuka, "Tie yourself with a big ribbon and we'll present you to the buchou," the red-haired acrobat remarked brightly.

Fuji just smiled and said, "Sou da ne, that's a good idea, I'll try it next year, but this year is this..." Then he rummaged through and took out from his bag, a brochure of Mount Fuji. The extinct volcano was exclusively featured on the tiny piece of glossy paper. "This states that there is these flowers that opens once in fifty years on Mt Fuji," Fuji smiled again and whipped out his camera and patted it slightly. "I'm going up the mountains to take a picture of it for Kunimitsu,"

Oishi smiled and gave his support. Eiji Kikumaru then gave the tensai a big hug and said, " Nya, Fuji, you're so good to the buchou! Unlike Oishi!" The acrobat complained as Oishi blushed crimson pink. The other players knew that the Seigaku's No. 1 and 2 were dating and always maintained a close relationship despite that Tezuka had to leave for Germany.

Oishi stood before the epitaph. Kikumaru was reluctant to leave even though the rain was getting heavier. "Fujiko..." Kikumaru murmured the nickname he had given Fuji as he recalled the happier times they have spent together. Going to class with Fuji, watching him eat the wasabi sushi at Kawamura's sushi shop, and going shopping with him for music CDs after tennis practice.

Inui came over to them and said, "Oishi, it's time to leave, the rain's getting heavier." The spiky haired data tennis player adjusted his spectacles. His voice was calm, even though the eyes behind the frosted glasses were red from crying. Oishi nodded and held Eiji's hand as they walked away. Inui gave the epitaph another look before he left too.

"Fuji..." Inui smiled a little as he recalled. "You never gave me a chance to collect your data, and now I can never analyse the real you," Fuji was the only one that really appreciated his mixed vegetable juices, even though Fuji succumbed to the Aozu too. Fuji could drink all the others and still smiled and say, "Inui, this juice was good," But he can never hear those words again.

Tezuka stared into space. "Baka, Syusuke..." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I don't want your death as a present... I want you back..." Tezuka tilted his head upwards and let the rain fell on his face. He had received the news barely one day earlier and took the earliest flight back to Tokyo, Japan.

Flashbacks

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka desu," the buchou spoke groggily as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hello, Tezuka-buchou?" a small voice was heard over the phone.

"Echizen?" Tezuka yawned again as he recognized the voice that he heard.

Ryoma gripped the handset even tighter. The news that came was shocking for them all. The other players were on their way to the scene of accident.  
"Buchou?" Ryoma repeated before he took a deep breath and conveyed the message.

"Fuji..." Tezuka could barely say anything when he got the news.

_"Buchou... Fuji-senpai took the train up the mountains... and was on his way back when there was an avalanche... And the...train derailed... and... there was no survivors... Fuji-senpai ... he...didn't make it..." _Ryoma's voice quivered as he spoke through the phone.

_"The police said they could only recognize the body of Fuji-senpai by the chain he was wearing on his neck. That chain was a gift from you, buchou, the one with the letter S on it..." _and before he could even finished, all he heard was a long dead tone on the other side.

End of flashbacks

Tezuka thought the rain could at least wash away his grief but it actually make him felt even worse. The sky was dark by this time. And suddenly Tezuka felt small and afraid. He had never felt this fear before. "Fuji, am I afraid of darkness now? Because I am left alone?" he spoke into the empty space. Echoes rang through and came through with words that sounds like, " Alone...lone..." Tezuka looked down at the bag that Ryuzaki-sensei had handed him before she left with the others.

There was Fuji's video camera inside. It had certainly taken a lot of knocks judging by the scratches and cracks but surprisingly it could still work. The buchou played the recording that was titled, "For you, Kunimitsu,"

Video recording...

"This is the picture of the flowers I took for ya, Kuni-kun," Fuji's voice was heard as the image focused on the white flowers growing in the snow covered area. Then Fuji adjusted the lens and focused on himself. He was smiling as he fingered the chain he was wearing. "Kuni-chan, happy birthday! Get well soon and I love you!" The recording stopped. Tezuka blinked his tears away. He played the recording a few more times again.

Then he saw another recording that was dated yesterday. He pressed the "play" button.

Video recording...

The images came soon. Of the avalanche. "Kuni-kun, I think I won't make it back. _Gomen ne_, I can't celebrate your birthday with you, I just hope that this tape will reach you: Static noises was heard before the recording continued. _ "Don't be afraid, just remember I'm always right by your side..." _the screen went blank. Tezuka played the recording a few more times, before he dried his eyes, adjusted his spectacles and stood up. "Fuji, anata wa, watashi zutto aishi teru,"

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Attention: anata wa, watashi zutto aishi teru means- i love you forever

Reviews! Thank you!

I am currently also working on another story... if you feel this is good, please do read my other story...

Phayne


End file.
